


Jinkies

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animated GIFs, F/M, Gifset, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Post-Episode: s13e16 Scoobynatural, Samgirl, Scooby Doo costume, Short One Shot, imagine, sam/reader - Freeform, sam/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: Imagine trying to persuade Sam to come to a Halloween party.





	Jinkies

"I told you I don't like Halloween. You're going to have to go to the party without me." Sam says while leaning against his chair in the library and his phone to his ear while he talks to you.

"I understand baby but I think you're going to like this costume."

"Why do you say that?" Sam asks.

"I just sent you a picture. Check it out."

Sam pulls his phone away and clicks his messages to see the photo you sent.

"Well shit."

"You like it?"

"I'm deffenitly going now."


End file.
